


Changing Traditions

by Elayna



Series: The Detective and the Woobie 'Verse [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Rodney and Timmy have different ideas on how to spend Halloween.





	Changing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my LJ on 10/31/2012, recently came across it, and thought all the woobie fics should be together. I've polished it a bit since the original posting. My thanks to Seaward for the betaing!

"I was thinking about a Star Wars theme this year, two Jedi Masters and a Padawan. We did young slave Anakin and Darth Vader a few years ago," Rodney explained to John, "but we've never done the complete Jedi outfit." 

Timmy paused in his typing on his laptop. "You mean... for Halloween?" he asked, oddly hesitant. 

"Hardly for Christmas," Rodney said, the slight sarcasm of the words as always tempered by the fondness with which he talked to his son. He paused in his chopping, looking at Timmy. "Don't you want new costumes for trick or treating?" 

"Ashley said she's having a party on Halloween and all the class is invited."

"A party? On Halloween? Halloween night itself? Does that mean you don't want to go trick or treating?" 

John winced mentally, trying to keep his expression neutral. Rodney looked heartbroken, like he'd first learned that Pluto was no longer a planet. Parents struggling with their kids' maturity was a common problem, but John hadn't thought much about when it would start to play out in front of him. Apparently, the time was now.

"I'd rather go to the party, Dad. If that's okay." Timmy looked almost as heartbroken as Rodney, sorry to be disappointing his dad. 

"Yes, yes, of course." Rodney's response was immediate and gruff, his chopping a little too sharp as he resumed preparing dinner. "We'll take you to the party and then John and I—"

"We could go out to dinner," John offered. "Then watch Marvin hand out candy." Watching kids interact with the robot would be amusing. 

"Yes, John and I will have a fabulous time. You enjoy your party." 

"Thank you, Dad." Timmy tossed John a beseeching glance, then added, "I'm going to finish in my bedroom." He grabbed his books and fled the kitchen table. 

Straightening from where he'd been slouching against the refrigerator, John crossed the few steps to Rodney, embracing him from behind, resting his head on Rodney's broad shoulder. "Your little boy's growing up." 

"Our little boy," Rodney corrected, dropping the knife, curling his hands around John's forearms, leaning back into him. "And couldn't he have waited one more year?" 

"Why one more year?" 

To John's surprise, Rodney blushed, his cheekbones and the tips of his ears turning a faint pink. "I just thought—I'd like to see you in a Jedi uniform."

"I always fancied myself as Han Solo," John admitted, remembering many afternoons playing make-believe Star Wars games with his friends. He'd been crazy about the movies and Han in particular. 

"The thigh holster would be..." Rodney fondled the outside of John's right thigh. "Extremely attractive on you."

"Dinner," John growled, stepping away, because Timmy might have fled the room, but he'd be back promptly for the evening meal. 

"Yes, dinner," Rodney agreed, and the conversation was shelved, or so John let Rodney think. 

Ordering a costume online was easy. Everything was available on the Internet. John had the different pieces delivered next door to Ronon's house, and tried them on in the locker room at work, to make sure everything fit and he knew how to work the various buckles. When Halloween rolled around, it was equally simple to offer to make the restaurant reservations and then fake a necessary hour of overtime, so that Rodney took Timmy to the party before returning home, expecting to pick up John for their dinner. Instead he found a Jedi Knight waiting for him in the living room, wearing a brown cloak, pants and matching boots, cream tunics with a black lightsaber hanging from his black belt. 

Rodney swallowed, hard. Opened his mouth and tried to speak, but all memory of actual words appeared to have escaped his mind. 

John smirked. He had seriously debated going with Han, because he'd loved Han, but Rodney had wanted a Jedi Knight. 

And thus a completely new Halloween tradition was born, one that involved many enjoyable treats for both of them. 

~ the end ~


End file.
